Free Bird
by myusernamehasbeentaken
Summary: Maka has been in jail for nine years and is put in Soul's care. When Soul's parents find out about Soul falling in love with an ex-convict they try to split them up. Will they end up together in the end or will something else happen to the love birds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, thank you so much for clicking on this story. It's my very first story and I loved the anime so I thought I would try.**

**Soul Eater is not and never will be mine. Please R&R. ENJOY**

Hello my name is… um, well I don't really remember. I've been here so long. All I know is that they call me number 106, because I'm a low life that doesn't deserve a name.

I'm here because of my abusive father. When I was younger, he would beat me and my mom. One day I was done, I wasn't going to get hit again. So I did a few things, horrible things. They still haunt me at night even though it was the right thing. In the end I was alone, my father was dead and my mother left when she heard what I did. I was only trying to protect her but she thought I was a monster.

Now I sit, waiting for the day I will be free. The day I could maybe see my mama.

* * *

It was 7:05, just a few minutes after role call was finished, when an officer came up to me. He told me that today was the day. The day I would be released.

I was so excited leave but then I realized that I would miss one person, Rebecca. She was my only friend she was the only one who understood why I did what I did.

I walked past her cell to say good-bye, "R-Rebecca."

"Yeah," she paused, "Maka are you crying."

"KInda," I said sniffling alittle," I'm leaving, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to miss you so much."

"No way," she said starting to get teary eyed, "I'm so happy for you. You better write or I'll.." she stopped.

"m-maka I'm going to miss you so much." She was crying.

* * *

Well, here goes. First step outside of that hell hole. Wow its so sunny, I can't believe I;ve been in there for nine years. I wonder who's going to pick me up, probally not family. They all probally hate me.

A few mintues later, a car pulled up. When the driver stepped out the first thing I noticed was his white hair. How could he have white hair and be so young?

He turned and called out a name, "Maka Albarn."

Who's that, man I knew he wasn't here to pick me up. No one ever comes for 106, ever.

He called the name again and looked directly at me. Wow he has dreamy red eyes, hottie. "Sorry do you not go by that name."

"Me?" He nodded, "Sorry sir, I don't have a name. Well at least I don't remember it."

"Oh, when then are you number 106."

OMG that's my number. Someone whats me. Someone knows me. "Um, yeah that's me."

"Well," he starts," You should know that before you came here your name was Maka Albarn."

Maka Albarn, that's my name. I have a name! I'm not just a number anymore!

* * *

This guy, who still hasn't told me his name, was driving me somewhere. When I looked out the window all I saw was sand and a few plants.

The guy coughed, "By the way my name is Soul, and you are going to be living with me for the next few months until you have a stable job and a new place to live. Got it?" Soul said, "Basically I am your new babysitter."

"WHAT! You're like, what, a year older than me."

"And that year makes a diffence."

"Whatever."

Ughh, this is going to be horrible. He seems like a jerk, so what if he's cute and has eyes I could stare into all day. Really 106- I mean Maka, he proablly has a girlfriend or something. She's probably really pretty with big boobs. No one would want a girl as flat chested as m-.

"Hello earth to Maka, come in Maka." Soul said shaking me alittle.

"What?" I said.

"We have made it to our final destination." Soul said, probably trying to annoy me.

"Shut up."

I got out of the car and was amazed by the giant house in front of me. It was 3-or-4 stories high, with red and black details. It looked kinda creepy but cool and the same time, just like Soul.

"This is your house, its HUGE!" I said with a smile on my face. Soul nodded in my direction.

Soul took me up to my new room. Just like the rest of the house, it was huge. It had a king sized bed, had green pilliows and a white blanket, and a giant flat screen TV. I didn't ever mention that I had my own full bathroom, geez I feel spoiled.

"Get comfrerable and I'll be downstairs if you need me, okay."

"Okay!" I yelled

After I finished exploring the room, I went and jumped on the bed. Man this is the most comfortable bed ever.

* * *

I heard I few voices down the hall so I decieded to walk down there and see who was talking. I peeked through a crack between the door and the wall, I saw Soul and a group of friends talking and laughing.

"eww gross I can't believe you haveto live with that." One of the guys said.

"I know right, she's so gross."

"And she's not even cute."

"You get nothing out of watching her."

"Ya she is just an ugly rat."

"MAKA! Get out here. We all know your there." Soul yelled. I got up and ran over to him, when I got there

He Hit Me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've been really busy. High school is really hard and I have cheer on top of school. But I got a perfect score on my math test XD I was so excited. But anyways on with the story.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"MAKA! Get out here. We all know your there." I opened the door right after he said that and walked straight toward Soul.

"You're so ugly. Get out of my sight." Soul turned to me and

He Hit Me.

Then I woke up, the scary thing is that I couldn't tell it was a dream. More like nightmare.

I took a quick two mintues to put on my only outfit. The one I arrived to jail in; a pair of combat boots, a red, and black plad skirt, a yellow vest with a white under shirt, and my old black jacket. I was really surprised that it still fit, I still haven't developed in more than 9 years.

I walked downstairs and I saw that Soul had a group of friends over. Oh no! It's just like my dream. They're all going to insult me and yell. I hate yelling.

"Maka come here please." Soul called. Is he going to hit me like in the dream?

"O-Okay." I mustered out.

I walked over to him and his friends, I was shaking. This is the first time I've been teriffted, since I lived with my papa. "Everyone this is Maka, Maka this is everyone." Soul said jestering toward me. "She will be staying with me for the next few months. So make her comfomtorble."

A chours of okay's came after Soul said this. Then some guy with blue, spiked hair came up to me and loudly yelled, "HELLO I AM YOU GOD, THE MIGHTY, BLACK STAR!"

I looked this guy up and down and noticed that he had a star tattoo on his left arm. Is he even old enough to get one? Is he in some sort of gang? And what is up with his hair?

Next a quiet girl with a long, sleek, black ponytail walked up to me apologizing for Black Star actions and told me that her name was Tsubaki. Then there was Liz and Patty, who were drop dead beautiful. I would die to be them.

Finally I met Death the Kid, he told me to call him Kid. When I met him, he got on one knee and kissed my hand. He told me it was a pleasure to meet me and if Soul was mean to me to come to his house. Soul got pissed after hearing that and he went on and on about how Kid was hitting on me.

After that argument was over and I finished greeting everyone. We headed down to a local diner. I knew that wasn't going to go well, because every newspaper in the area had my face on it. Warning everyone that I had gotten out of jail. They all knew I was the girl who stabbed her father.

* * *

As soon as we walked in the diner, the chatting stopped and everyone starred at me. I was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. But that didn't last long, one woman screamed.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN THERE'S A MURDER IN HERE, SHE GONNA KILL US ALL!"

After that everyone started screaming and yelling. Some even said that they would call the cops if I didn't leave. So I did. I ran and ran until I couldn't take it anymore.

I stopped at a park, a few blocks away from Soul's house. No one was there just me, myself, and I. Wait there was another person there… a monster. The monster was me.

I walked up to the calm waters of the pond and saw my reflection. "A monster that's what you are!" I yelled as I threw a rock into the water.

"A useless monster that nobody would love," I paused getting quieter, "ever." I turned away from the pond and let I few tears fall. When I turned back I saw a distorted verison of myself. A me that I didn't want to be, but I was.

"That's what everyone sees me as. An ugly monster."

"I don't see a monster," a voice said behind me. As I turn to see who is was, I was invelpoed into a hug. A hug that made me feel special. I know who it was, it was Soul. Only Soul could make me feel this special.

"Your're perfect just the way you are, Maka you're not a monster. You're a beautiful person with a heart that has be hurt to many times. Your heart has been scared," Soul pulled me away from him just a little, and continued talking. "and one day your scars will go away, I promise." He wiped away a tear that slipped down my check. "Maka you're as beautiful as an angel and angels don't deserve to cry."

"Thank you so much." I hugged him tighter and started to cry harder. But it was different, this time I was crying tears of joy.

**Wowie this cramped my hand up. lol anyway remember that all review are appreciated. I love you good bye 3 :***


End file.
